De bestias y sortilegios
by Dmonisa
Summary: Un breve cuento que mi madre me narraba cuando niña. Una breve historia de amor. (One-Shot)


_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a la autora Rumiko Takahashi, ni los utilizo con ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar reviews es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**_

 _ **Corregido por mí encanto, SheilaStV.**_

 **Un breve cuento para Sheila. Mi encanto. Por la simple razón de que la amo. Espero sea de tu agrado.**

 **De bestias y sortilegios**

De las distintas estaciones, el verano era la favorita de Ken. Todos los veranos pasaba dos semanas en la casa de su abuela Kagome, estaba cerca de la playa y frente a un pequeño bosquecillo.

El regresar todos los años a casa de la playa era un acontecimiento diferente. Este año, su abuela le había escrito describiendo lo feliz que estaba porque no estaría tan sola cuando él se fuera, según le contaba en su carta, le habían regalado una mascota, un cachorro pitbull del color de la nieve.

Mientras el taxi que había contratado al llegar al pueblo, se estacionaba frente a la casa antigua y descolorida de su familia, una sombra extraña recibió al joven, una sombra veloz adornada de dos feroces ojos rojos y colmillos grotescos mojados en saliva asquerosa.

Ken dudo seriamente en bajar del coche al ver la imagen del enorme animal de apariencia feroz que aguardaba junto a los escalones que permitían el ingreso a la vieja casa.

El cachorro no tenía apariencia de un tierno pequeño perro, sino que se mostraba más grande que un mero cachorro y peligroso como un animal de su peor pesadilla.

El taxista le reclamó el qué no bajara del transporte de una buena vez. Entonces, tomó varias bocanadas de aire dándose valor para abrir la puerta y bajar. El animal levantó la cabeza en señal de alerta, acercándose y Ken tuvo el presentimiento de que debía echar a correr antes de que fuera tarde. Las ideas desaparecieron de su mente al ver salir a su querida abuela. Ella era como un grato golpe de suerte, pues el perro al notar su presencia se calmó instantáneamente.

La primera noche, la pasó algo tenso. Ese animal que se encontraba acostado a un lado de la entrada lo ponía nervioso. No le tenía miedo al perro, no le asustaban sus colmillos. Lo que lo incomodaban eran sus ojos rojos. Lo miraban como si quisieran devorarlo.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, podía observar el cumulo de árboles que se alzaban ante la casa, en la noche esos mismos arboles dibujaban figuras oscuras que se estiraban sobre el suelo e intentaban ingresar a su habitación. Él se despertada sobresaltado y sudado, como si hubiese intentado escapar, corriendo de unas manos que querían rodear sus piernas y arrastrarlo a lo más profundo de la oscuridad de los árboles, donde la agraciada luz de luna no podía llegar.

La segunda noche, el aire se volvió asfixiante, su cama se convirtió en una pesada roca que imposibilitaba la tarea de dormirse. Algo lo atormentaba y torturaba mentalmente.

En la mañana le había comentado a su abuela que no podía conciliar el sueño, y si lo lograba, este se convertía en pesadillas. Ella lo pensó varios segundos, y decidió que Ken se veía feo con esas ojeras en el rostro. Él, que tanto la adoraba, no tenía por qué pasar dolores solo por la causa de ella.

Cuando su abuela puso ante sus ojos un pequeño dije en forma de colmillo, él joven imaginó que se trataba de una vieja historia de cómo su abuelo y ella se conocieron, pero ella le aclaró que esto era más que un presente, más que un mero regalo de intento de conquista.

Según Kagome, este era un collar que contenía un sortilegio que lo ayudaría a olvidarse de la bestia que la acompañaba y lo haría descansar en las noches.

Ken dudó seriamente si obedecer la orden de colocarse ese collar, pues no era una persona que se dejara llevar por esos temas de presagios. Pero su abuela había insistido, entonces él se vio obligado a intentarlo.

En la noche, ese collar rodeaba su cuello y le daba un aspecto de príncipe de otros tiempos. Rió divertido, sintiéndose ridículo ante esas ideas.

Su cabeza se apoyó en la almohada e inmediatamente dejó irse en un limbo de sueños pesados y lleno de sombras arrastrándose por el suelo.

En el sueño, Ken se vio frente a la casa de su abuela, se vio observándola y sintiendo un profundo cariño hacia ella, se sentía calmo, no había descubierto al animal por ningún lado.

De vez en cuando, Kagome se acercaba a él y lo acariciaba, un gesto un tanto extraño, pues Ken se veía más pequeño en ese sueño, o su abuela más alta. Ella tomaba un hacha y se internaba en el bosque, él la seguía de cerca. La observaba trabajar y sentía orgullo, comprendía que hubiese sido difícil para ella vivir sola luego de la desaparición de su abuelo, pero ella se había levantado y recuperado.

En un momento, él se distrajo, un aroma dulce e intoxicante se acercaba a su nariz y lo envolvía en su fragancia, no se detuvo a recordar que acompañaba a su abuela cuando se alejó a encontrar la fuente de ese aroma. El origen era un campo de flores, uno inmenso y colorido, él corrió a jugar con esa suavidad, y se arrojaba al suelo para envolverse en su aroma.

Estaba muy feliz cuando vio llegar a su abuela, ella no lo veía, estaba tan concentrada en observar el campo. Ken la llamaba pero ella no respondía, no escuchaba. ¿O lo estaba ignorando? Lo dudaba, ella no hacia ese tipo de cosas. Iba a acercarse a ella cuando detrás, apareció un hombre. Él lo conocía, se trataba de su abuelo Inuyasha.

Ese hombre de cabello blanco se aproximó a Kagome y la abrazó desde atrás. De repente, Ken vio salir de la oscuridad de los árboles una figura oscura que le resultaba familiar, un perro, aunque de color negro, y ojos rojos. Intentó advertirles a sus abuelos, pero ellos no le prestaban atención. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, su abuelo se vio expuesto a la bestia y la observó con ojos asustados imponiendo su cuerpo ante el de su esposa para protegerla. Él animal no la miraba a ella, solo se acercaba a él y se disponía a atacar. Lo mordió en la pierna derecha y luego los observó con desdén para escapar rápidamente. Ken no se quedó en su lugar, siguió al animal, no le perdonaría esto. Escuchó pasos y tropezó en un charco de agua sucia. Había visto su rostro en él. Un rostro blanco, y sus ojos no eran grises como cuando se observaba al espejo todas las mañanas, eran rojos.

Volvió corriendo rápidamente donde sus abuelos y descubrió a Kagome llorando sobre un cuerpo echado en el suelo. No era su abuelo, parecía el mismo animal que lo había atacado. En ese punto se sintió perdido, no comprendía y se volvió difícil la tarea de calmarse. Corrió lejos y se interno en el bosque.

Despertó sudado y asustado de nuevo, casi sin respirar, ese sueño se había convertido en pesadilla como los otros, pero de un modo muy diferente, no había soñado nada como eso antes. El sortilegio no había funcionado, se puso de pie, lo quitó de su cuello y bajó a desayunar luego de lavarse el rostro. Su abuela lo esperaba con el desayuno sobre la mesa puesto de un modo muy elegante y ordenado. Él le sonrió en agradecimiento y se sentó a su lado.

Kagome se levantó de su asiento a buscar el alimento de su mascota cuando Ken notó algo extraño en el adorno de la mesa. Un jarrón con flores se encontraban en el centro, frente a su rostro. Flores que desprendían el mismo aroma que él había conocido en el sueño. Se sorprendió bastante, pero pensó que solo debía ser casualidad.

Creyo que estaba loco por intentar lo que se le había ocurrido. Se levantó de la mesa, salió al patio delantero y se aproximó al perro que se encontraba alimentándose en ese momento.

Se dejó caer de la impresión al verlo. No podía ser posible lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

Ahora entendía porque su abuela no temía a ese ejemplar de garras y colmillos, entendía porque le tenía tanto cariño.

En la pata trasera del perro, se podía apreciar una marca de colmillos desgarrando su piel. La prueba fehaciente de que no todos sus sueños eran meras pesadillas. Podían tratarse de recuerdos de realidades, o la realidad de sueños.

Fin.

Como siempre, _es un placer escribirles._

 _Dmonisa._


End file.
